User talk:343 guilty sparks
Battle of Toronto Hey Tuan could you please make some battle units such as the 405th Marine Light Infantry Division? Oh yeah and no Spartan-IIIs this time were are going to fight with just marines, ODSTs, Elites, Grunts, Brutes, Jackals, and Drones. I also need you to create a captain for one of my hip I have run out of imagination and I will not e getting any more until I either play Halo 2 or get Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2. Also you need to make a lot of Brute Commanders and at least one human Commander it can just be a Second Lieutenant or a First Lieutenant I dont care just please do everything that I have asked. If you have any question just ask me. Your good buddy James Re:Battle of Toronto Don't worry I have two hunters already. Also please write information on and finish your articles or donut and the other admins will delete them. Also I need a human captain for one of my ships. Also please write the second chapter as soon as possible. I am going to be busy working on something else so you will have to do it on your own for a while. If you have questions ask here. James G-23 Your Page I edited your userpage to let people know more about you. Guess who it is. Chapter 2 Tuan could you please begin writing the second chapter as soon as you read this message. I need it written as soon as possible. Read the FIrst Chapter to get more info on the what to write in the second chapter. Try not to write too much. And you hould make regular marines. I will make the ODSTs. And write the second chapter I am getting tired of reminding you a the time!!!!!!!! The 405th Marine Light Infantry Division is made up of only my marines. Your marine are part of your units. ANd stop asking questions please just write that chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay!!! You know that you could have probably written the chapter in the time that it is taking to write all these messages. Writing these mesages is getting tiring Tuan O,Malley is going to help us write some of the chapters in the fanon okay so you dont have to write half of them okay? Also meet me in the library after-school tomorrow. Also I gave you your own ship in which one of your elites is the Ship Master of. Terminating without extreme prejudice 6:26 PM 1 May (Eastern Time) Hey Tuan are you finished part 4 or not? Please respond. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 22:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Toronto. Am I allowed to add my characters to the template since you invited me? P.S im in. The evil O,malley 23:59, 30 April 2007 (UTC) We are waiting for you to make part 4 ok? The evil O,malley 00:32, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I think that all three of us should have these conversations about the Fan fiction at the Battle of Toronto talk page. (Just an idea I got from Project:First Encounter when I responde to the invite too late) James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! 20:48 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Friend??????? Friend??? ME??? Well ok! anyway I came ere now to tell ya we are waiting for you to write the next move ok? The evil O,malley 04:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Another fanfic brainstorm The second battle of instalation-04. After the battle of Toronto lets have another battle on instalation-04, where the UNSC are trying to find the coordnites to the artifact on earth. But when they did they met some old enemies that survived and are planning to leave the instalation.... Whatdo ya think? This is only an idea. The evil O,malley 00:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Your turn on fanfic Were waiting. OO and what do ya tink bout it? The evil O,malley 01:21, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Your turn and whatdo ya think bout my ideea? The evil O,malley 04:54, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Torotonto fin I have finished the last part of the battle of Toronto so know we can all move on ot the next fan fiction. Note: Spartan 501 wants to know if he can be in the next fanfic. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 02:09, 9 May 2007 (UTC) --- Check your Halopedia talk page. Spartan G-23 Character permissions Is it ok if I use Markus Felix briefly in the Battle of Detroit? His role is stated as of now, but I will edit him out if you disapprove of his use. Thanks for taking the time for something as small as this! -Dubtiger 23:54, 10 May 2007 (UTC) At The Moment Hey Tuan I will be very busy with something else on the Halo Fanon for a while. I just wanted to let you know because it may be a while before I write in the Second Battle of Installation 04. Tuan you should not worry because you are in Chicago until Sunday. James of the CSOR 22:23, 11 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Only come if you are going to contribute activly. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hey You have not been on lately so I was wondering how you are doing. It is kinda boring right now even with all of the development on the site. It has changed a lot since you last were here, but I was wondering if we could do another fanon together again? Like we used to before you visited the site less frequently. James, -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 02:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Second Battle of Installation 04 I'm finally getting to the Candidates for Deletion. O'Malley marked it as up for deletion last year, but I want to hear from the other three authors before I delete it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM''' 07:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC)